Diaros
"The Corpse" Diaros is the leader of the invading force that currently threatens Pilse Navarina, as well as the first antagonist in The Tale of Team Moon Drop encountered by the entire Citadel during a bold attack upon Silas. It is later revealed that he is a member of an organization under the title of Fabula Nova. Appearance Despite being in a physically healthy condition, Diaros is unnaturally pale, to the extent that he has often been "accused" of wearing make up. In addition to his already pale skin, Diaros possesses Dark Red eyes, two traits that make non magical humans believe him to be a vampire. The majority of his hair is covered by his hood, the only part visible being his fringe. He also sports a sharp goatee that is at a length to where it connects to his sideburns. Diaros' usual attire consists of a blue, hooded jacket that is often left open. The hood bears a symbol three enclosed flowers that are joined by the tip of their petals, all kept within a yellow circle. The sleeves to his jacket have been torn off, leaving his arms bare of nothing except arm guards. However, it should be noted that the arm guards are only on his right arm, his left being completely bare. The guards are composed of a leather glove that extends to his elbow, worn underneath a metal sharpened plate that starts from his wrist and extends downwards. Diaros' torso consists of a simple black tunic, worn underneath several black threads that are tied together with red beads. On his back he wears what appears to be a black exoskeleton like plating that has proved to be durable to blunt force. His pants consists of blac trousers that occur in a ragged pattern resembling shark fins at his hips, worn underneath a thick plating of armour. Personality Despite being the very image of a "vampire", as well as being part of the organization of Fabula Nova, Diaros actually holds a fairly "anti-evil" personality, acting as if he isn't the villain he actually is. Rather than the typical evil personality, Diaros treats the events surrounding him as a game, asking occasional questions with no apparent answer out of boredom. Howver, he has displayed a fairly serious personality quite a few times, such as defending the image of his master, as well as questioning another's actions when he himself doesn't understand them. The actions that he displays within combat explain the fact that he is capable of realizing the difference of what is and isn't a simple game. History Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop Set Out! *''Leopard in Knight's Clothing'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Chasing a Zombie'' *''Creating a Legend'' Physical Abilities Inhuman Durability- While some mages within Earthland may boast some forms of Durability that may be considered exceptional or even Immense, Diaros' ability to endure blow after blow is easily considered well past what is considered human. Primarily displayed in his fued against the future seven members of Moon Drop, the Corpse lasted well over thirty minutes of being constantly beaten up by not only fists, but by also magic and various forms of weaponry. His Durability extended to the extent that he held several broken ribs, a shredded muscle and yet, was still capable of fighting back. Magic Requip (換装 Kansō lit. Express Equipmentary)- A Holder Type Magic that revolves around the utilization of summoning, this particular magic allows Diaros to store and summon items, particularly weapons from a pocket dimension, allowing him to utilize various weapons in combat. Diaros' utilization over this magic is particularly advanced, to the point where he is able to summon a limit of 20 weapons within a single second, and a maximum of 400 in combat. The forms of Requip Diaros utilizes are unique to himself, being named The Swordsman and The Corpse Keeper. *'The Swordsman' (ザけんかく Za Kenkaku)- A fairly basic pocket dimension, The Swordsman is a dimension that can be classified as perhaps one of the most basic dimensions created. The Swordsman allows Diaros to store various weapons, the majority of these being swords however, these weapons cannot have a magical property, meaning that they are quite literally sharp pieces of metal. However, with the lack of magic within the dimension, it serves as an equation for a larger room of items, allowing Diaros to store and summon a total of 390 weapons from within his Dimension. In addition, even though they are ordinary weapons, magic can be used externally on them, an example being that Diaros commonly employs excessive amounts of raw magic to quite simply blast the blades in a single direction, allowing him to stab a target a fairly long distance away. However, with his feud with the future members of Moon Drop, Gottes Hexenjäger managed to use his '''Prayer Beads' to seal this dimension for what is assumed to be pernamentaly.'' *'The Corpse Keeper' (ザしにんキーパー Za Shinin Kiipa)- The origin of Diaros' mokier, The Corpse Keeper is a pocket dimension accessable solely by his Requip magic alone, as well as the only dimension that is artifically modified. Originally an ordinary pocket dimension, the area was fused with an extremely rare lachrima that, although it's original effects are unknown, afterwards turned the area into a magic stealing pocket. Within this area, anything with a magical property is imbuded into a weapon, meaning that should a mage be somehow thrown into the dimension, he/she would be forcibly fused with a weapon inside the dimension. In addition, the weapons inside the dimension can be fused with multiple abilities, more or less stacking their offensive or defensive properties. The major flaw within this artifical dimension though, is that the abilities that are imbuded into the weapons cannot be chosen or stored, meaning that properties that cancel each other out may occur, thereby rendering the weapon useless. Within the dimension, Diaros can handle a maximum of 10 weapons, all of them having to be summoned by a red light that originates from his right hand. * Flame Titan (ひタイタン Hi Taitan)- More or less Diaros' trump card in terms of his Re-Quip magic, Flame Titan . is the result of the usage of The Corpse Keeper, utilizing both Titan Magic and Fire Magic into a single blade, thereby creating a sword of monstrous proportions engulfed in an intense fire. Within an addition to a sharper and larger blade, the sword also boasts the capabilities of burning the victim alive, making it a force to be reckoned with. However, as Mithra pointed out, should the Fire be removed, the Flame Titan would become nothing more than a large blade that cannot be held, pretty much stuck within a single location. Deus Fortitúdo (Latin for God Strength) - A common magic within the Apprentices of Fabula Nova, Diaros' seal appears as a black carving in the underside of his left wrist, often covered by his gauntlet to avoid activating by accident. To access his reserves, the Corpse has to apply both magic and pressure to the seal through the usage of his fingertips. Upon generating the set requirements, dark, jagged black light erupts from his arm, offering him his own magic. Interestingly though, the absorption of magic from his body into the seal takes a period of thirty days, any day after that staying in his body. Battles Diaros vs Dante Royard Diaros vs Moon Drop Trivia Diaros is the first major antagonist in The Tale of Team Moon Drop'' storyline He is also the first member of '''Fabula Nova to be revealed Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fabula Nova